marvelsspidermananimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond Warren
Raymond Warren is one of the main antagonist in the first season of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a former professor at Empire State University, a former substitute teacher at Midtown High, the super villain Jackal, and the uncle of Gwen Stacy. He has not been seen since the end of the "Spider-Island" event, but has been mentioned throughout the second season of the series. Appearance Physical appearance Civilian attire Personality History Relationships Peter Parker Raymond appreciated Peter showing him to Max Modell's office at Horizon and that he was a friend of Gwen's. As Spider-Man, Jackal was curious about him; noting that his powers were familiar. Later on it was revealed that Spider-Man's powers came from the same oscorp spider created by Raymond Warren, technically making Spider-Man his first spider-soldier. After that revelation during Spider-Island Jackal wanted Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid did so a cure for Spider-Island could not be mass produced. Miles Morales When Miles first appeared as the second Spider-Man, Raymond Warren wanted Spencer Smythe to capture him to see his powers came from the same spider Smythe lost. Sometime during the event of Spider-Island, Raymond captured Miles and held him prisoner inside of the Oscorp Tower. Anya Corazon During Spider-Island Anya helped Spider-Man, Harry, and Miles in their attempt to stop the Jackal and cure Spider-Island. Before than the two have never been seen talking to each other. Gwen Stacy As her uncle, Raymond was deeply fond of Gwen and would never shy away from saying that her work at Horizon was close to rivaling his own research. Even as the Jackal, Raymond saved Gwen from being crushed by a helicopter, showing that even when committing a villainous act that he truly cares for her. When she injected him with a cure to the Jackal transformation to save Spider-Man from him, Raymond was shocked both by the sneak attack and possibly Gwen coming to Spider-Man's aid over his. After that experience Gwen has stated that her Uncle Raymond is not the man she thought he was. While the two never interacted during Spider-Island, Gwen was the second person to become one of her uncle's Spider-Monsters. Harry Osborn During his time as a teacher at Midtown High, Raymond was willing to speak highly of Harry when he was accused of sabotaging Anya's vibranium reactor during Horizon's presentation at Midtown High. After being revealed as the Jackal, Raymond showed his hatred for Harry due to him being the son of Norman Osborn, the man who had wronged him. Max Modell Norman Osborn Like many others, Raymond claimed to have been wronger by Norman Osborn and tooken advantage of by the scientist and entrepreneur. It was Norman who shut down Raymond's spider-soldier experiments only to eventually become the first spider-monster during Spider-Island. Otto Octavius Unlike other partnerships Octavius has made with super villains, Jackal is the only who he hasn't betrayed due to Jackal following up on giving him more mind control devices. Abilities Genius-level intellect Powers As The Jackal The Jackal posses superhuman strength and the ability to sharpen his claws. Equipment Experimental Spiders Rhino formula Jackal formula Gallery Trivia * In the original Marvel Comics Miles Warren, the brother of Raymond Warren, was a professor at Empire State University who would eventually become The Jackal. ** It's possible Raymond Warren was chose in the series to not have another character called Miles. *Raymond being Gwen's uncle in this series is a reference to the relationship his brother in the Marvel Comics, Miles Warren had with the Gwen Stacy of Earth-616. ***Ironically, in the current run of Marvel Comics Ghost-Spider Miles Warren is pursing the version of Gwen Stacy with spider-powers. *Like Norman Osborn, Jackal's been mentioned by multiple characters throughout Season 2, but has not made an appearance since Spider-Island Part Five of Season 1. **Many fans addressed that it makes his presence in the show feel unfinished, due to being known for the infamous clone saga in the Marvel Comics. **Ironically, Adrian Toomes mentions Raymond's cloning tech being confiscated by Norman in Goblin War: Part Three. **In Goblin War: Part Four Toomes mentions Raymond as one of the three people Spider-Man has defeated (Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius being the first two). Toomes' wording makes it seem like Raymond has been defeated for good, but this is uncertain. *This version of the Jackal would eventually influence his Earth-616 Marvel Comics counter-pot. In the Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider comic Miles Warren no longer wheres a costume of his alter-ego, now injecting himself with animal dna to become the Jackal. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Midtown High Category:Oscorp Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults